zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I´m Your Lady
(This story is an alternate version of the wedding scene on It´s Called A Matrimony, Sweetheart in songfic form) The time had come. Fate had taken the brave Officer Hopps where it was meant to take her after all she had been through with the most important person in her life. She stood now at the dressing room of an old cathedral, ready for this. Except instead of her uniform, she was now in an elegant, almost regal wedding gown. Her mother stood behind her, and placed a veil and a tiara carefully on her head. Besides Bonnie, a very proud-looking Stu stood there, smiling at Judy. As Fru Fru had finished brushing her ears, she finally stepped away from the mirror, ready for anything. The rabbit looked both wistful and content at the same time. Nodding at her parents, it was time to finally do it. Bonnie and Stu escorted her daughter out of the dressing room, as Flash and Priscilla slowly opened the doors leading to the main hall. Suddenly, Judy could hear Gazelle´s voice who started singing a very fitting song for the day. The whispers in the morning ''Of lovers sleeping tight Are rolling like thunder now As I look into your eyes' At the hall, she could see all of the guests there. Clawhauser, Mrs Otterton, Finnick, Gideon Grey, Mrs. Wilde and Gazelle who was doing the singing from the balcony. Judy´s face turned into a demure smile as he looked at the altar, where Chief Bogo was ready for the ceremony with the groom himself. None other than Nick Wilde. I hold on to your body ''And feel each move you make Your voice is warm and tender A love that I could not forsake ''Cause I am your lady ''And you are my man Whenever you reach for me ''I´ll do all that I can She could see how happy the fox looked as she arrived to him. Bogo asked the important question, and the two answered with "I do" with great sincerity in their voices. Lost is how I´m feeling ''Lying in your arms ''When the world´s outside too Much to take ''That all ends when I´m with you ''Even though there may be times It seems I´m far away ''Never wonder where I am ''Cause I am always by your side ''Cause I am your lady ''And you are my man ''Whenever you reach for me ''I´ll do all that I can We´re heading for something Somewhere I´ve never been Sometimes I am frightened But I´m ready to learn The power of love As Nick placed a golden engagement ring with a garnet on her paw, Judy could remember all the good times she and Nick had together, and how they eventually found out they were meant to be. Bad things had happened in both of their lives too, but it didn´t matter anymore. The two gazed at each other lovingly while Bogo pronounced them husband and wife. The fox´s heart started beating passionately. The sound of your heart beating ''Made it clear Suddenly the feeling that I can´t go on ''Is light years away ''Cause I am your lady ''And you are my man ''Whenever you reach for me ''I´ll do all that I can ''We´re heading for something ''Somewhere I´ve never been ''Sometimes I am frightened ''But I´m ready to learn ''The power of love Nick was almost crying out of happiness as the two kissed. All the guests started cheering and some of them cried too, like Mrs. Wilde, Clawhauser and Judy´s parents. She wiped the tears off Nick´s face gently with her paw as she kept on kissing him. Even after the ceremony was done, the two didn´t want to go just yet. Judy still stayed in the loving embrace of her fox husband, who held her paws. All she could focus on now was the happiness that had occurred on the both of them. Judy used to think that her becoming a cop was the happiest moment of her life, but that was when she didn´t know how much Nick would mean to her. Now, this moment had taken that spot, and Nick had dreamed of this day even more than she had. "I love you", Judy said, feeling the touch of Nick´s paws around her. The sly bunny and the dumb fox had now become a loving husband and a devoted wife. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Songfics Category:Romantic fics Category:Wedding stories